When a user establishes with an Internet service provider (ISP) an ISP-level account, that ISP often provides email access to the user. For example, ISPs often provide multiple email accounts (mailboxes) to a user as part of one ISP-level account so that the user may establish several email accounts for oneself or for his or her family members. Alternatively, the multiple email accounts permit a user to establish one email account for personal use while establishing another email account for business purposes. Usernames and passwords often distinguish between different accounts. Similarly, other types of communication accounts, such as various instant messaging accounts, may also be created as part of one or more ISP-level accounts. Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient and useful way to provide various channels of communications.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.